


The Cure

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [74]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's trying to cure his hangover with another mimosa. It's not going well so far.





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 28th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/185770605022/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-june.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Cure** by luvsanime02

########

Duo wasn’t really sure about the whole Mexican theme, but hey, it was Texas. The mimosa looked good, and that was all that Duo cared about. He grabbed the drink and gratefully took a few swallows.

There was nothing to cure a hangover like more alcohol.

“Really?” someone asked behind him. Without looking, Duo flipped Wufei off, hearing his friend chuckle in response as he sat down next to Duo.

With a plate full of food, of course.

Duo turned his head and gave Wufei a pained look. “Do you have to eat?” he said, not caring that it came out as a whine. His head was killing him, but even worse than that, the smell of Wufei’s breakfast was causing the nausea in Duo’s stomach to rise alarmingly.

Wufei grinned. “Breakfast is important,” he replied, before taking a large forkful of eggs and shoveling them into his mouth. 

Duo, knowing that Wufei would never stuff his face like that unless he was trying to annoy Duo - and it was working - glared. “I’ll puke on you,” he said. It wasn’t an idle threat.

Perhaps sensing this, Wufei winced, and his next mouthful was normal-sized. He even slid his plate a little farther away from Duo, to his relief. Duo slumped back down and took another large drink from his glass, hoping that the lights would stop hurting soon.

“Does that really work?” Quatre asked, announcing his presence. He too had a plate of food, and Duo sent him a long-suffering look. “I would have thought that more alcohol only makes the problem worse.”

“Depends on your timing,” Trowa said, sitting beside Quatre and answering the question for Duo. At least one of his friends was trying to spare Duo some pain this morning. “If you have a hangover, more alcohol can dull the pain, as long as you don’t have too much and you’ve already thrown up at least once.”

He definitely sounded like he was speaking from experience, and now that Duo looked closer, he saw that Trowa had sunglasses on his face and was drinking coffee instead of eating something. Good. At least someone else was suffering with him.

Damn, but Duo wished that he’d thought of sunglasses this morning before leaving his hotel room.

“Is Heero not up yet?” Wufei asked, changing the subject. Likely, he assumed that too much talk about puking would cause Duo to throw up on him. He wasn’t wrong.

Duo snorted. “He was up at five this morning,” he said, trying to sound indignant but mostly managing tired. “Said being on vacation wasn’t an excuse not to go running.”

Heero’s alarm going off at five this morning had ended with Duo throwing his pillow at the back of Heero’s head and then rushing into their bathroom to puke. Duo’s pretty sure that him throwing up into their toilet was the only reason why Heero didn’t retaliate and chuck the pillow back at him. Small favors.

Just remembering the incident was enough to cause Duo’s stomach to roll again, and he debated getting another mimosa. Instead, startling the fuck out of him, a cup of coffee was suddenly set down in front of Duo.

From Starbucks, not the hotel’s buffet coffee. A venti double-mocha macchiato with whip -Duo’s favorite drink. Heero wordlessly sat down beside Duo after giving him the cup.

Duo grabbed the drink and pulled it closer, inhaling the rich aroma. So much goodness. He took a small sip, and felt a little better already. “You’re forgiven,” he said magnanimously. 

“What a relief,” Heero replied, because he was a smartass. But he was a smartass who’d brought Duo really good coffee, so Duo ignored his best friend’s attitude for now.

“Why didn’t the rest of us get coffee?” Trowa demanded, his own cup empty. He looked like he wanted more, but couldn’t be bothered to go back to the buffet line and get some.

“You’re not rooming with me,” Heero pointed out. “I don’t want Duo throwing up in our bathroom again.”

Duo stuck out his tongue, but went back to sipping happily at his coffee, the rest of his mimosa long-forgotten. A free coffee - and friends who will buy it for you - was always worth savoring, after all.


End file.
